Bound in Leather
by Denebola Leo
Summary: Cloud has had a rough life, and things have gotten much better since he and Tifa created their little family in Edge. But there are innocent seeming desires with much darker roots than he would ever wish to explain to Tifa... (Part of Loose Ends)


**A/N: This is part of Loose Ends, kind of like a short prequel from Cloud's POV. Of course, you can enjoy it as is if you wish! Thanks to kelleyj17 for betaing this.**

* * *

Cloud wondered if Tifa could see how rock hard he was in the darkness as he gazed at her bound body on the bed. She was testing the restraints with an arm here and a leg there, exposed and helpless. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that Tifa let him play this little game or not. Part of him felt uncomfortable seeing her like this, but a darker part of him loved the power he now had over her.  
He stood at the side of the bed, and he reached out to one of the leather straps holding her down. "Is it too tight?"

Cloud saw her move her hand around a bit. "No, it's fine," came the subdued answer.

He was a little hesitant. This was a kink he had kept bottled deep down inside him since he realized how much he liked the bound human form. First, with Aerith and Tifa when they were captured at the Shinra Tower, and again in Gold Saucer when he saw the women struggling in those robotic vices. Two strong women he respected, completely helpless. He didn't understand why at the time, and he tried to resist it as much as possible. Not an easy feat for a young, hot blooded male.

It was much later he understood where it blossomed from: His time under the mansion.

Cloud climbed up onto the bed and very slowly touched one of Tifa's legs. She seemed rather tense, displeased with her lack of mobility. He rubbed it gently, promising it was alright. If she wanted to bail he would do so in a heartbeat, but no rescindence came. He understood the amount of trust she was putting in him, allowing him to explore this kink she didn't quite understand.

He wouldn't tell her where he picked it up, of course. It was during one of his escape attempts from Hojo and company's insane experiments, and as luck would have it Doctor Millary was the one to visit him that day. He knocked her down in a rage after coming loose from the shackles he had been loosening from their joints for the last week, and his primal mind had taken over. She was pinned beneath him, powerless to do him further harm. He held all the power for once, and he could finally exert dominance on one of the vile scientists that used Zack and him as a test subject. It wasn't because it was Millary, she was just the one to have been caught up in the mess. Harran or even Hojo would have been shamed that day if they had shown up.

He almost did the deed, but the guards stopped him with a powerful tranquilizer as he tore at her lab coat like an enraged Behemoth.

It was as far removed from who he was as a person as could be, but he had almost done it. It made him crave a taste of that helplessness. He wished he could help it, but he had to test it out and hopefully get it out of his system.

His hand trailed up to Tifa's cheek and softly rubbed it, then bent over her to give her a kiss. He held all the power right now. He could give her pain or pleasure at his leisure; the thought made his cock twitch over her abdomen. She eased into his kiss, and he allowed her to deepen it at her pace. This was Tifa, not an abominable scientist that deserved to feel hurt and violated. Tifa deserved love and adoration.

Cloud eventually released the kiss, and trailed his lips over her cheek, then down her neck. Kissing one spot and nibbling another, licking the pulse points on her throat. His fingers lightly trailed down her bound arms, tickling the skin and making her gently buck under him. He secretly enjoyed making her squirm.

Did she like it, too?

He feathered his kisses over the scar on her chest. The skin was thinner here, more tender. A scar like this could and had given her pain. He gave it a few more caresses of his lips before cradling one of her breasts in his hand and gently lapping at the nipple. It began to nip at the attention it was being given, and he heard Tifa sigh.

Cloud brought his lips down and sucked on it, tonguing it firmly. All the while the tip of his cock grazed Tifa's navel as his hips slowly pumped above her. He went to the next breast and kneaded the soft flesh as he continued to suck, letting it loose after he felt it had been given enough attention.

His eyes went to Tifa's, and where there was once hesitancy, there was now a growing need. It made him smirk in the dark; he wasn't done playing with her yet.  
He shifted downwards and kissed her down to her navel, sampling her skin. Salty, clean and feminine. Further he went, moving about until he was tickling the inside of her thigh with his tongue. She moved a little, making the bed bounce. Absolutely powerless.

"Cloud," she breathed. It held the lightest of playful protests.

Cloud rose up and touched her folds. They were only a little wet, and he would change that. He placed his thumb over her nub and massaged it in a circle, a finger poised to enter her as soon as he felt like it. His cock ached horribly as he raked his vision over her bound form again, watching her pull her arms uselessly against the straps.

He watched, mesmerised, as she would test them every so often. He would hear the faintest of stress from the leather, see the tension in her shoulders and biceps, the fight in her eyes. Tifa was a fighter. She didn't ever like to be held down, but she was right now. Tifa was always free and flowing and moving, but now she was rigid and struggling and squirming as he played with her.

Something must have shifted in his eyes, because she was suddenly watching his face intently. He positioned himself above her and lined himself up, grazing her entrance as suspense seeped into her eyes. She was his to do as he liked, and no one could pull him off this time. There were no guards, no tranquilizers. Just her, and him.

 _Tugging, loosening chains. He looked over to his side; Zack wasn't there. He wouldn't be back until those psychopaths were finished with their biopsy. Cloud wasn't sure what he was in for today. Maybe another biopsy, maybe another test of these freak abilities he didn't ask for._

He bit at her chin, then down her throat. Just enough pressure to feel danger, and he could hear her gasp and feel the tension with every nibble. She couldn't kick him off, couldn't push him away. His hands slid down her torso sensually slow, then up towards her breasts as he brought his lips to Tifa's ear.

"Is this okay?" he growled in a low, husky voice. His teeth nibbled on her ear lobe.

After a shallow breath she nodded.

 _All he knew was that his sanity was at its end. He wanted to lash out at anyone that came through that door, and as he heard the chain give just enough from a tug of his wrist, he heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked. He froze in anticipation._

Cloud let out a little grunt, satisfied with her answer. He pushed himself inside her as he lifted his head up again, his feral blue eyes staring into Tifa's. He felt her struggle just a little as she tried to bring her arms and legs up to meet him. For an embrace or a shove, he wasn't sure. She had been so quiet. His mind flickered with the question of whether it was out of shame or anger or just silently exploring her submissive position, but his mind was overwhelmed by base sensations an instant later as he slid in and out of her.

His hands roamed her backside as she arched on the bed, lifting her bottom to rest on his upper legs. It let him go deeper, and he heard a little moan slip out of her mouth. His spine tingled from the sound; he wanted to hear more. One hand grasped her ass to keep her where he wanted her, and the other ghosted above her still pert nipple.

 _"Good afternoon, S-16. It's time for your tests. You did so well last week!" His blue eyes took in Millary. Green eyes that hid the coldness of a scientist. Wavy dark brown hair that framed her face. Flat lips and pale complexion. The nutjob with a love for poisons, venoms and certain acids. She never listened to his pleas to stop the burning pain. All he heard was the scribble of her pen over paper and her clipboard._

 _He was on her in an instant._

Her arms were taut in the bindings as he pinched at her nipple, twisting it just a little. Slowly, at the precipice of pain and pleasure. Something he had done many times before. Tifa gasped at the sensation as he continued to pump his hips against her core. He could feel her walls ripple against him as he quickened his pace. He twisted just a little more, and she grunted in mild pain.

No, no more of that. He was sure he didn't want to harm Tifa...

He released the pinch and feathered the nipple for a few moments, then bent himself over her and grasped fistfuls of the covers. Tifa's back was still raised, and to his gratification she was rubbing her hips into him. He groaned into her shoulder as he leaned his head down.

 _Millary was knocked to the ground, and Cloud began to tear at her lab coat. It was such a satisfying sound, like music to his ears. His hips were already threatening her with promises of violation. She deserved it for violating his body over and over again._

It was too much.

He could feel it every time she pulled her arms, every time she tried moving her legs more than the space she was given. Every squeeze on his cock. His body began to shudder, and his breath quickened with Tifa's. He licked at her pulse point frantically, and watched her swallow hard, still helpless.

 _The scientist struggled helplessly under him, screaming until he backhanded her. He began to rip her skirt in a rage._

Until Tifa slipped upwards a few inches from under him.

He growled as he repositioned himself, anger simmering beneath the surface from her attempt to escape him. He wasn't through with her yet. "You're being naughty," he remarked in a low, feral voice as he gripped at her shoulders. "You can't get away from me."

Cloud began where he left off, but noticed Tifa held an almost triumphant smirk on her face in the dark. A spike of anger from her defiance made him thrust harder several times before returning to his original pace. He took in a deep breath and huffed it out; this was Tifa, not Millary. Tifa was allowed to tease him.

A sigh left her lips. "I can't...but, I can make you work for it." Her voice was quiet, and velvety to his ears with a hint of sass. She squeezed his hips with her thighs and pushed down as he pushed in.

A hiss was sucked in as he pumped ever faster, then a low groan. He was close, and he could feel she was getting close too. The way she rippled her walls involuntarily, the quick and needy moans whispered out of her mouth.

He again brought his mouth close to her ear. "I'm going to make you scream," Cloud said slowly, deliberate in every word. It was a promise.

 _"I'm gonna make you scream, just like you made us scream," he promised with a snarl. Cloud's teeth snapped at her earlobe, and a droplet of blood formed on the shallow cut._

 _"No! Guards!"_

His hands pulled at the fabric of the blankets again, and the the shudder that went through Tifa at his proclamation filled him with a dark satisfaction. No escape until they were both sated. He heard a few gasps come from her at intervals, and felt her clench down hard on his cock. Her arms pulled hard on the leather straps, and she let out a wail.

Three savage pumps later and he was biting down on her shoulder, muffling his own scream with her skin. He came hard and deep inside her with abandon, losing sense of reality as everything was released. Then his mind returned to clarity again, and he shakily released his jaw's grip on her shoulder. He was nearly breathless. "God..."

 _Tink tink tink. Three shots of tranquilizers pierced his shoulders and chest. Cloud immediately lunged at the guards, but soon succumbed to the powerful drug cocktail pumping through his veins. He twitched on the floor._

 _Millary shoved him with her foot. "Tsk. Send him to Valant instead. Tell him he should test his femur bones next."_

"Cloud..."

He looked down with a huff of an exhale, barely coherent. He had had great sex with Tifa before, but that release had been on a whole other level. Blinking, he studied her. He noticed her shoulder was beginning to darken with a bruise where his teeth sunk into her skin. His eyes widened, and he fumbled with the handle to his nightstand, and cursed as he searched for the Restore materia he had stowed away earlier.

Holding the emerald bauble in one hand, he brought his fingers to the bruise. Gingerly he grazed the surface, then focused on the materia as Tifa winced from the contact. Jade light poured out of his fingers and onto the injury, and it soon disappeared. "Sorry," he mumbled while avoiding eye contact.

Tifa lifted a brow. "You were worried something was going to happen?"

He finally looked at her. "I mean, I'm...I could accidentally hurt you." He wasn't exactly a normal man, with average strength. He knew if he got too carried away he could hurt her far worse than a mere bruise.

She seemed satisfied with the answer, but tugged on her leather bindings. He eyed the straps, and a strange sense of shame hit him before he quickly began to untie her from the bed. Her arms, then her legs came free, but only for a few moments. She was quickly bound by his embrace on the bed. Had it been too awkward for her? A pang of shame hit him again as he thought back.

"Heh...I hope that wasn't too weird," he searched as he finally caught his breath.

She shrugged before slipping her palms over the skin of his arms. "I think it's something to get used to."

He grunted, then nuzzled her hair. It smelled like melons. That small shame still stayed where it was in his chest. He held her closer. Tifa deserved love, and this was an act of love...

"You okay?" Tifa asked, raising her head to look up at his eyes.

"Yeah," he lied. Cloud kissed her forehead before resting his head above hers again, using his body as her shield in their empty apartment above the bar. The ghosts of the past were at the periphery of his mind, taunting him with revenge that would never be his as long as he never strayed from the straight and narrow path. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"...Letting me try this."

"It wasn't that bad." He heard a tired chuckle come from her. "I trust you, you know that. But next time, I might like to be on top."  
He partially smiled into the pillow. "I might put up a fight."

"Please do."

Cloud chuckled before rubbing her cheek lovingly. He had her, and had his family. Perhaps he could just forget all the pain of the past with their help, he thought. Even a kink like this wasn't so bad, was it? He could get past it. He had to.


End file.
